


Spikes and the spikes

by kanronotatsu



Series: The life of a polecat [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, about clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanronotatsu/pseuds/kanronotatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molluscagonewild is thinking about all the right things :)<br/>"but now I keep wondering if Spikes sleeps in the spikey clothes.. and looks like a hibernating hedgehog :D"<br/>And I have the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spikes and the spikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molluscagonewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molluscagonewild/gifts).



> Spikes is my polecat OC, this is one of the (very very) short fics that will deal with his and others' life in Gastown. Part of a series.

Oh no, Spikes doesn’t sleep in those clothes. Usually he sleeps without clothes and uses his jacket as a blanket. He looks somewhat like a buzzard car like that. And before you would wonder, there are no spikes on the back of his trousers. He found it hard to sit down like that so they were removed. 

Because of this sometimes someone would whisper ‘Smooth Ass’ behind his back and everyone would laugh. Spikes is suspicious about that, but polecats would never rat out each other, so he will never know what they are laughing at. No one ever dared to call him Smooth Ass to his face. Except that one time a very cocky cat did. He earned a hug for it. Spikes was fully clothed. The polecat wasn’t.


End file.
